


enigma - levi ackerman

by dwarfbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfbun/pseuds/dwarfbun
Summary: Enigma. That’s how he saw you as you walked past him in the hall.The way that every head would turn, how people would greet you and smile as you made your way through the Survey Corps base was something that both irked and intrigued him. What furthered his curiosity was that despite your well-known promiscuous nature, you never once gave him a second glance.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	enigma - levi ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Hi!! This was inspired by that tiktok (i’m sure you might have seen) by churchofuwus! I kinda owe this idea to them. 
> 
> Also this is just pure crack tbh, characters are all aged up ofc and it doesn’t follow the timeline EXACTLY. so be warned.  
> This is my first ao3 fic, please enjoy xx
> 
> ALSO IN THIS YOU ARE 25

You silently cursed your poor decision-making for the current predicament you now found yourself in. With yet another exaggerated groan you held yourself back from marching up to you dorm-mate, who lay strewn across her bed letting out the most monstrous snore you had even heard, and slapping her across the face to wake her up.

Alas, you were well aware that your attempts would be futile as Sasha would soon drift back to sleep no matter how many times you woke her up practically begging for her to **for the love of the walls** _stop snoring_.

Why had you politely declined your commanders offer to spend the night in his quarters? You could be fast asleep right now, curled up against your superior officer.

It wasn’t like you had much to lose. After all you spent many nights, or days even, with your body pressed up against another’s. You had no shame about it, why would you? With the life you lived just about any day could be your last and, as the social butterfly you are, you enjoyed the presence of others.

Of course the nights you spent with Erwin had to be kept a secret, unlike your other sexcapades, as he held such a high title.

After a few more of Sasha’s guttural snores and hearing her as she almost choked on her own saliva, you decided that you couldn’t take it anymore.

Slipping out of bed you checked your small nightgown to make sure it was free of ruffles, you silently crept towards the doorway. The stone floor was ice-cold against your bare feet.

With a final glance at your roomie’s sleeping form you smiled before slipping out of your room. You honestly didn’t have any real plans for what you came out to do but you found yourself heading towards your commander’s quarters.

_He’s probably not even awake, what am I doing?_ You thought to yourself. You decided that you would simply knock once and if there was no response you would go back to your own room and get some rest.

You moved very slowly through the halls, moonlight from a single window illuminated your form as you took another step in your desired direction.

Eventually you reached your destination, the dark hallway allowed the light spilling from the other side of the door to be more obvious.

Raising your hand you knocked quietly, cringing to yourself as the sound seemed to echo down the hall.

You waited for a second... 1...2...3. _No answer, he must be asleep and left his light on,_ You thought. Just as you began to turn away from the door a deep voice answered your knock.

”Hello? State your name and business.” The voice stated in a sleepy tone.

”Y/N L/N sir, may I talk to you?”

”Of course, enter.” You smiled to yourself as you opened the door to reveal commander Erwin sat at his desk.

His bolo tie had been long discarded as the man in front of you sat surrounded by paperwork. He looked rather godly at this moment you had to admit with his top buttons undone and a knowing smile plastered on his face.

”Y/N, what a pleasant surprise. Changed your mind I assume.” You swore you saw the hint of a smirk but he hid it well as the rest of his face remained professional and stoic.

”I’m really am sorry to bother you at this hour commander, I had difficulty sleeping.” You return with a genuinely innocent smile.

”Now Y/N I’ve told you, in moments like these please call me Erwin.” You nod in agreement smiling at your feet before raising you eyes to meet his, at this you manage to catch the way his eyes subtly travel over your form, now only a metre from his desk.

Without breaking the silence Erwin beckons you over to stand beside his desk, you oblige.

”If you’re busy with paper work I can g-” You begin but are cut of as his left hand trails up and down your leg experimentally. 

“How about you get down on your knees for me while I finish up these last reports?”


End file.
